Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2015
09:00 myłem się przedwczoraj 09:00 no chodź 09:00 zawsze lepiej niż pod brzuchem 09:00 hyhy 09:00 xD 09:00 ;-----; 09:01 Oyesu 09:01 Chce posluchac muzyki 09:01 Ale leze na lozku 09:01 I nie chce mi sie wstac 09:02 * XDemon666 przynosi Nowusi mp3 09:02 ^^ 09:03 Co 09:03 Ja chce myszke i dobry wzrok 09:03 (´・ω・`) 09:04 To zle jesli z odleglosci 2 metrow nie widze co jest napisane na facebooku? ;-; 09:05 nie 09:05 Ex. 09:05 tak 09:05 musisz mieć okulary 09:05 Exik, żyj. 09:05 No mam 09:06 Doszlam do wniosku 09:06 Ze nie potrzebuje szafy 09:06 Żyję, żyję. 09:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=er378H2n--I 09:06 polecam 09:07 Bo te avki. 09:07 suka blyjat 09:07 Bo ten 09:07 Ja nie umiem już w digitalu. 09:07 O nie 09:07 Za dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego rysunku i mi źle. D: 09:07 To bardzo niedobrze. 09:07 Zjedz marsa 09:07 Poddajesz projekt, czy robisz tradycyjnie? 09:08 O co chodzi? 09:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWCDGwzzY4I polecam 09:09 Moj kot umar 09:09 Ja się nie poddaję! 09:09 Zrobie tradycyjnie, a później będę próbować w digitalach. 09:10 Bardzo długie zw. 09:10 Jestem z Ciebie prawie dumna Piniako. 09:10 Prawie, eh. 09:11 Bo całkiem będę, jak skończysz. 09:12 Ok. :3 09:12 Zwzwzw. 09:12 Dobra, spróbuje nauczyć się jakichś podstaw gdy na tej gitarce 09:12 ej 09:13 jeśli koparka zabije 5 osób w nocy 09:13 to zrobią creepypastę Koparka the Killer 09:13 ? 09:14 Recmo 09:14 Jak koparka nie zabije 5 osob to zrobia creepypaste Koparka the Killer 09:14 k 09:15 Ex 09:15 narysuj wincyj porno (•ω•) 09:15 Taaa.. i tu wychodzi moja hiopokryzja. Piniako cisnę, żeby rysowało 09:15 a sama zalegam z... dwiema pracami ;-; 09:16 Co najmniej. 09:16 lol upał 09:16 piekło na ziemi 09:16 w domu akurat jest idealnie ale na dworze podobno piekło 09:17 ~ thegardenpl 09:17 Weee 09:17 k koniec rysowania pędzlem 09:17 trza zacząć ołówkiem 09:17 bo łatwiej 09:18 Badz kotem 09:18 Nie rob nic 09:18 Wszyscy cie glaskaja i daja jedzenie 09:18 > thegardenpl garden zalgo 03:31 :c 03:32 schowam się między dyniami i mnie nie znajdziesz ;D 03:33 nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi maciej prządło 03:34 Znajdę. 03:35 jestem Dynią powodzenia xd 03:36 1 marca 1994 - biber się rodzi 03:36 5 kwietnia - Cobain umiera 03:36 30 lipca - Riedel umiera 03:37 A ja jestem Crejz. 03:37 ;_; 03:37 to przes njego 03:38 kogo 03:38 Bibera 03:39 llllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll 03:39 nikt się nie spodziewa inkwizycji! 03:40 komornik przybył! 03:40 dawać kasę! 03:40 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2015/08/971de64a9e1615b7a7a2af9e5dfff36c.jpg 03:40 Nie! 03:40 co tu się odpieprza? 03:40 antasma za co .v. 03:41 flood 03:41 c: 03:41 fut 03:41 okej 03:41 * Crejzolkaa bije komornika/ 03:41 c: 03:41 raven przeklina 03:41 jemu daj kicka xd 03:41 odpieprzam zupę 03:41 solą 03:45 ide posłodzić ten cukier herbatą 03:45 z/w 03:50 k 03:50 jusz 03:58 Jedno warto znać 03:58 jedno tylko wiec 03:58 że ważne so tylko te dni nanan 03:58 dalej no co tak cicho 04:02 O/ 04:02 wow co się stało, połowa past zniknęła 04:02 usuneli 04:03 ale bym odpirdolił 04:03 bułke takom z chlebem 04:03 zw 04:03 czemu 04:03 usunęli 04:03 xd 04:06 o/ 04:06 też tego nie rozumiem 04:06 Bo porządki robią. 04:07 snow 04:07 kochasz mnie 04:07 (LF) 04:07 Ert. 04:07 Biurko jest smutne. 04:07 :c 04:07 Czemu 04:07 :c 04:07 Bo je szyszka wyrzuciło. 04:07 :c 04:07 Szyszka robi audycję? 04:08 Tak. 04:08 Sucharki. 04:08 wolę zostać z dyniami 04:08 xd 04:08 http://radioanime24.com/wp-content/themes/radioanime24codium/player.php 04:08 chcesz być dymany? 04:08 nie 04:09 to czemu piszesz tak? 04:09 Czuję się biednym opuszczonym biurkiem. 04:11 On chce być dymany, tylko jest nieśmiały (lf) 04:11 deep anal 04:12 veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery deep... 04:12 Kharlez 04:12 upomnienie 04:12 Flood 04:12 jest zakaznay 04:13 o/ 04:13 (garden) 04:13 dwie widomości po sobie to flood? 04:14 o/ 04:14 o/ 04:14 Garden, widzę, że czyszczenie idzie pełną parą. 04:14 (y) 04:14 Tak. 04:14 no... 04:14 Garden 04:14 04:14 Boli mnie głowa. 04:14 Pomóż. 04:14 nie usuwaj tych dłuższych past 04:14 * TheGardenPL daje Ertowi Metafen 04:14 Super sok pomarańczowy! 04:14 Masz, popij (garden) 04:14 xd 04:15 zw na sekundę 04:15 witam 04:15 o/ 04:15 o/ 04:16 o/ 04:16 Hej. 04:16 witam 04:16 jj 04:16 o/ 04:16 aracz witam 04:16 o/ 04:16 o/ 04:18 * Crejzolkaa rzuca w Gardena (garden) 04:18 Masz. 04:18 Pij. 04:18 c: 04:18 Nieeee ;-; 10:02 RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10:02 Kwalifikuje się do zgłoszenia za COPPA? 10:02 Co to? 10:02 :O OOoo 10:03 Jeśli bym Cie tam zgłosił 10:03 Bezpowrotnie zablokowali Ci konto za naruszanie zasad użytkownika 10:03 ale co ja robie 10:03 XD 10:03 pusty czat jest to mogie 10:03 (derp) 10:07 Weź się ogarnij, pls :x 10:07 Kyu 10:07 o co chodzi z KUPPĄ 10:07 .v. 10:08 Coppa? x'D 10:08 no 10:08 https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Children%27s_Online_Privacy_Protection_Act 10:08 to je ochrona dzieciuw w internetach, ale co to ma do tego że byłem nieogar 10:08 :v 10:09 Jednym słowem 10:09 Masz -13 lat 10:09 Wylot 10:09 wat 10:09 A co jest? 10:09 lel 10:15 Nowa <3 10:15 Kuro ♥ 10:22 o/ 10:22 dziwny panie :D 10:23 HEJL HITLA 10:23 caps off 10:24 Halo, caps ;x 10:24 już 10:24 (derp) 10:25 Grzeczny. 10:26 ^^ 10:26 * Dziwny Pan ze Stocku odpala pewu smoka 2015 08 07